The present invention relates to a method for the preventive protection of materials against pests permanently and/or temporarily living in the soil, in particular, termites.
In the tropics and subtropics, termites are among the economically most important wood destroyers. Nearly all wood-destroying termites belong to the lower termite species which have their nests in the soil. Starting from these nests, the animals burrow underground passages until they reach wood or another cellulose-containing material which is suitable as food. Termites, therefore, on the one hand, cause damage by feeding on wood used as a building material, and, on the other hand, they destroy a large number of other materials which get in the way during their search for suitable food. Termite damage typically is prevented by applying a termiticidal-active substance onto, or incorporating it into, the material to be protected.
It has proven difficult, however, to provide an effective termiticidal finish in the ground area of an object after that object has been used for building.